


Orthodox Love

by catbodiesyah



Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbodiesyah/pseuds/catbodiesyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mendel wants to buy books, but Avram wants much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orthodox Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I just want to clarify that no, this was not written in earnest, it was actually written to make fun of how ridiculous and cliched a lot of fan-fiction is. Don't take is too seriously.

Avram wanted the younger man badly. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop thinking about the way his eyes crinkled when he discussed the Torah with his father, the Rabbi, and the way he hair curled out from under his prayer shawl. He often found himself thinking about the toned bod underneath the heavy religious clothing.  
Suddenly, Avram heard a knock at the door, and heard, with ringing clarity, the voice of Mendel, his subject of affection.  
"Just a minute!"  
. Avram rushed to a back room. This was his one chance, and he couldn't waste it.  
Avram rushed out into the shop wearing his yamaka. Nothing but his yamaka.  
Mendel, while rather surprised, decided to play along.  
"Avram, I think you may have forgotten something."  
"What would that be, young Mendel?"  
"Why your prayer shawl, of course."  
"Why yes, how could I have forgotten?"  
All of a sudden, Mendel leaned forward and connected their lips. It was all very tender until Avram got over excited and yelled loudly.  
"Fuck me in the ass!"  
"Dude, the fuck?"  
"Uhh..."  
"Whatever, I need to go pray for world peace. Mendel out."


End file.
